Identity Swap: The Marriage
by pinkcookie2011
Summary: It's 6 years after the events of Identity Swap and it is Louis and Erika's wedding day. They are both a bit nervous, but want this to happen. Read to find out what happens on the day. This is the characters from Identity Swap in later life. You don't have to read that before reading this. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING apart from the characters Erika and Brittany, they are mine .


**The Wedding**

**Louis POV**

This was it. Today is finally the day. After 6 years of being together, me and Erika were getting married. I popped the question about 10 months ago.

_*Flashback*_

_ I was going to do it today. I was going to ask Erika to marry me. We were going out. Not just us, Harry, Niall, Brittany, Liam, Zayn, my mum (Jay), my step-dad (Mark), and Erika and Harry's mum (Anne) were all going to be there too. We were going to a restaurant. I wanted everyone who is close to me there aswell. _

_ Harry already knew I was going to ask her. He helped me pick the ring, being her twin and all, he knew what to choose. No one else knew though. I was worried one of them would go blabbing, not that they would because I know I can trust them, but I wanted it to be a surprise. _

_ It was 6:30 and we had to meet everyone at the restaurant at 7 o'clock. I had to go and pick up Erika first. I was just pulling up outside her house. I was originally picking up Harry aswell but Anne was going out and Harry offered to go with her so me and Erika could 'be alone'. I knew what he meant though. Once me and Erika were engaged everyone, especially our mums, would be fussed over. So really, this is our last time to be alone without being fussed over for a while._

_ I walked up to her door and knocked on it. After a few seconds I heard her coming down the stairs. She opened the door and she looked stunning. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress. It came just above the knee and had blue netting coming from the waist down._

"_Whoa." I said to her, taking in her appearance._

"_Is that a good whoa?" She asked._

"_Definitely." I smiled. She smiled at me and then moved out of the way so I could go inside. She shut the door behind me._

"_I just have to finish getting ready. Be back in a minute." And then she ran up the stairs, in heels. I will never understand how girls can do that. She came back down a couple of minutes later with a jacket on and her bag. _

"_You ready now?" I asked her. She nodded. She picked up her keys from the table by the door and we walked out and to my car. The ride there was filled with mindless chatter about our day and singing along to the radio._

_ We got there by 6:55 and saw Niall, Harry and Anne waiting by a wall a little way away from the entrance. I got out the car and walked round to Erika's side to open it for her like the gentleman I am, and then we walked over to them._

"_Hey." Erika said to them. She then hugged all of them._

"_Hey guys." I said aswell and also hugged them all, kissing Anne on the cheek aswell to soften her up just in case she doesn't agree to me and Erika getting married. A couple of minutes later Zayn, Liam and Brittany turned up, with my mum and step-dad just behind them. Once we had all said our hellos, we walked inside. Erika was talking to Brittany, my mum and Anne were talking, and my step-dad was talking to Liam, Niall and Zayn. Me and Harry were behind everyone as we walked up._

"_Have you got the ring?" He asked me in a whisper. I panicked for a moment thinking I hadn't picked it up and I quickly felt all my pockets, to be reassured when I felt it in the inside pocket of my suit jacket._

"_Yes I have." I breathed._

"_And are you ready to do this?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I am." I said._

"_Are you sure?" he pushed._

"_Yes Harry, stop with all the questions." I said to him laughing._

"_Well it's just, what if she says no? Then how will you feel? Are you sure you want to risk the rejection?" He asked yet another question. But he had a point. What if she did say no? Then what do I do?_

"_Well thanks mate. Now you got me all paranoid. Do you know something I don't? Because if you do, please share it with me so I don't have to embarrass myself." I said to him._

"_No, I was just check you had prepped yourself for that. But clearly you haven't. It will go fine. I promise." He said to me. I looked at him sceptically._

"_If she says no, I'm going to cut your head of and hang it proudly on my wall." I joked._

"_Why would you do that?" He asked, playing along._

"_Because you promised. And if you break a promise, it has consequences." We both started laughing._

"_Don't worry man. It will be fine."_

_ We reached the restaurant doors and we all walked inside. I walked up to the podium where the host was standing._

"_Do you have a reservation?" He asked._

"_Yes, it's under Tomlinson." I told him. He looked in the reservation book. Once he found the name he led us to a table for 10. It was a round table at the back of the room. We all took our seats. The order round the table went, going clockwise, me, then my mum, then my step-dad, then Zayn, then Liam, then Brittany, then Niall, then Harry, then Anne and finally Erika on the other side of me. We all looked at the menu and ordered what we wanted._

_ After we had finished eating, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Harry took this time to make eye contact with me and mouth that I should do it now. I nodded at him. Well it was now or never. _

"_Can I have everyone's attention?" They all looked at me. "First of all, thank you everyone for coming. This really means a lot to me and I'm glad you could all make it. These past few years that I have known you, apart from you two obviously." I said the last part looking at my mum and step-dad. "It has been amazing and full of a lot of ups and downs. I'm happy that you are all a part of my life. Without you lot, I don't know how I would have got through these past few years. Erika, I love you." I started and she blushed. I heard "aww's" coming from Brittany and Niall. "You have been there through everything, more or less, and I'm glad that you have put up with me so long." There was a laugh from everyone. "These past 6 years have been amazing and I'm glad I got to spend them with you. And I want to carry on spending my time with you, forever. So Erika…" I got down on one knee and pulled the ring out. Erika gasped and put her hands over her mouth obviously shocked. I heard more "Aww's" from several people round the table, but I was focused on Erika right now. "Will you do me the honour of sticking with me for ever and ever and being my wife?" I asked. There was a short pause. Right now, my heart was beating 10 times its normal speed._

"_Of course I will." She said. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was hold and a massive smile spread across my face. I place the ring on her finger and then kissed her. There was applause from everyone on the table. When I pulled away, I could see she had a few tears rolling down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb. Everyone got up to hug us. Harry came over._

"_I told you there was nothing to worry about." He chuckled._

"_You knew about this?" Erika asked._

"_Maybe." He said. She hit him on the arm._

"_How dare you keep secrets from me." Me and Harry laughed at her._

_ After about half an hour, we all decided it was time to leave. But of course, Anne and my mum were coming over tomorrow now, and no doubt the other 5 will be over tomorrow. We just wont get any peace._

_*End of flashback*_

We didn't get any peace for about two weeks, but finally we were able to be along again. About 4 months later, me and Erika moved in together.

Anyway, I was in Harry's bedroom just finishing putting on my tie. Of course, Erika got to stay in the house last night and made me go to Harry's. But then she had a lot of people coming over before hand. Her mum and Brittany were going over. Plus she had the make up people and hair stylists over aswell, and there were about 3 of each, so no doubt the house will be a mess about now. The rest of the boys were coming over in about 15 minutes aswell.

"Louis! Where is my suit jacket?" I heard Harry shout from the living room. He better not have lost that. There is no time to get another one.

"I don't know. where did you put it?" I asked him. He walked into the bedroom.

"I don't know. didn't I give it to you?" He asked.

"Oh no. don't try and blame me for it. it's your suit jacket so it's your responsibility. Did you not put it in your wardrobe?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Umm…." He said and walked towards his wardrobe. He opened it and of course, there it was. "Hey I found it." He said taking it out.

"You mean I found it." I replied.

"No, you told me where to look; I found it in the wardrobe." He said putting it on.

"So I found it then, didn't I?" We clearly have grown up in the past 6 years. We love still being young at heart. Before either of us could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"Go answer that, it's your house." I joked. He mockingly glared at me and walked out. He came back about a minute later with the boys.

"Ooh, someone's looking handsome." Zayn said as he walked in.

"Obviously." I said, sorting my tie out in the cocky way people do.

"Ok, we have 20 minutes until we have to leave so are we all nearly ready?" Liam asked.

"Yes dad." Harry joked. I finished getting ready and 10 minutes later we were out the door and in the car on the way to the church.

**Erika POV**

I can't believe today is the day. I'm finally getting married. And it was in just over an hour. I was busy having my make up and hair done for me. To say the house was a mess was an understatement. It looked like a bomb had hit it, or when hurricane Louis comes through here. I'm surprised we can find anything. There are boxes and clothes and shoes and make-up everywhere. I'm not even dressed yet. After my hair and make-up has been done I have to quickly get into my dress.

"So are you ready for this?" Brittany asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Just think, in a couple of hours you will be Erika Tomlinson." She said while her hair was being done.

"I know. it's kind of scary really." I laughed. Brittany was my only bridesmaid. I had said that the rest of the boys could be aswell but they declined. It's a shame really; I would love to have seen them in purple dresses.

The bridesmaid dresses were really nice and if my dress wasn't nicer, I would definitely wear that to get married in. it was purple and strapless and had a diamond jewel at the top in the middle and it has cascading ruffles. It comes to just above the knee and it looks amazing on Brittany. Her shoes were open toe silver sandals from and has a 4 inch covered heel and jewels. When it's done, her hair will be up in a bun with curly bits hanging loosely off it.

My mum's dress was also purple, but a darker shade. It was floor length and sleeveless. There was a jewel going from the top of the dress to where the waist started. It was also really nice. Her shoes were silver aswell and were 3 inch strappy heels. Her brown hair straight and pulled back at the top with the rest down.

My dress was ivory. It was strapless and quite big at the bottom. The top had a flower design on it and the bottom had ruffles. My shoes were open toe ivory heels with a diamond on it. they were 4 inches. My hair was down and had been curled. The curls were slightly messy and my hair was over my right shoulder. I had a tiara that held my veil in place. The tiara had a flowery, leafy pattern.

Once my hair and make-up was done, I went to my bedroom where my dress was. My mum was also in there.

"We have 45 minutes until we have to leave. I'll send Brittany in in a couple of minutes to help you do the dress up, ok?" She asked. I nodded and she walked out the room. I picked up the dress and, after a bit of struggling, I managed to get it on.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Brittany walked in.

"Wow, E. You look amazing." She said as she walked over.

"Thank you." I smiled. She quickly did the dress up.

"Come on then. I think we should show your mum." She smiled. We walked out the room. My mum saw us.

"Oh darling. You look beautiful." She said to me. "Give us a twirl then." She laughed and Brittany went to stand next to her. I twirled around and I must say, the dress was a bit heavy.

After mostly my mum and Brittany had tidied everything up, we were almost ready to go. My mum picked up the flowers and we were off.

The ride there wasn't long. Only about 25 minutes. Once we arrived, we were escorted to one of the back rooms. I was told that Niall would be here soon. Because I don't have a dad, I asked Niall to walk me down the aisle because he is my closest friend, along with Brittany. Asking him was fun.

_*Flashback*_

_ There was 4 months until the wedding and it had just dawned on me, I didn't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. I never knew my dad, he walked out when he found out my mum was pregnant with twins and he couldn't handle it. after thinking about it long and hard for about 30 minutes, I went to Louis._

"_Hey Lou?" I said to him as I walked into the living room to find him watching some car show on the TV. It was just him in there, which is rare because we usually have someone over, mostly Harry. _

"_Yeah babe?" He asked me._

"_Well, for the wedding…" I started, sitting down next to him. He switched off the TV. "I don't exactly have anyone to walk me down the aisle." I said to him. He didn't say anything and just looked at me._

"_Hmm. You're right." He said after a minute. "What about Harry?" He asked me._

"_He's your best man, so he has to be at the front with you." I told him._

"_True. Well what about Niall then?" He suggested._

"_Niall?" I questioned._

"_Yeah, I mean he is your closest friend isn't he? And you have known him since you were 4. so why not him?" He said. He had a point. We were really close and had known each other for most our lives._

"_Yeah, maybe I will ask Niall. Look at you being all smart." I joked. He laughed. "Thanks." I said as I walked out the room. I pulled my phone out and texted Niall asking him if he would meet me in Starbucks tomorrow. I would have said today, but it was about 11:30pm so it was a bit late. He texted back a minute later saying sure and if everything was alright. I reassured him it was and told him to meet me at 11 o'clock._

_ I was on my way to Starbucks. It was 10:55. I walked in the doors and to my surprise, Niall was already there. He's never early. I walked over and stood on the opposite side of the table and looked at my wrist as if I had a watch on._

"_Are you ill? You're never early." I joked. He laughed._

"_You're lucky. I would have probably been late but my neighbours were playing music very loudly this morning so I was up early." He said._

"_I see. Have you ordered yet?" I asked him._

"_Yeah. Caramel Macchiato, right?" He asked._

"_Obviously." I smiled as I sat down. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes, before our drinks arrived. He got a Caffè Misto._

"_So…" He said, after sipping his drink. "Why did you want to meet up?" He asked._

"_Not one to beat around the bush, are you Niall?" I joked. He smiled at me. "Well, I'm getting married in four months. And you see, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." I started. He was looking at me, waiting for me to carry on. "So, I was wondering, if you would maybe like to do it?" I asked him. He said nothing for a couple of seconds before breaking out into a massive grin._

"_Seriously?" He asked._

"_Seriously." I nodded._

"_I would be honoured to." He smiled._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I said excitedly, getting up to hug him. He also stood up and hugged me back. "That is a massive weight off my shoulders. He laughed. We spent the next hour just talking about random things._

_ When I got home, I thought I should let my mum and Harry know about the arrangements so they weren't confused. They were fine about it and said they couldn't wait._

_*End of flashback*_

My mum and Brittany went outside to make sure everything was ok, leaving me alone in the room. There was a knock on the door and an Irish "Hello?" from outside. Niall, obviously.

"Come in." I shouted. He opened the door.

"Wahey, look at you. You look gorgeous." He said, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I laughed.

"You nervous?" He asked me.

"Little bit." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He reassured me. Just then there was another knock on the door. It opened and in walked Brittany and my mum.

"Hey Niall." Brittany greeted.

"Hey darling." My mum said.

"Hey." Niall replied to both of them.

"We have about 5 minutes so get yourselves ready. Brittany, do you know where the

boys are?" My mum asked, referring to Liam and Zayn, who were escorting her and Brittany down the aisle aswell.

The way it was going to work was that Louis would be at the front with Harry. Zayn was going to walk right at the front with my mum, Brittany will be behind her with Liam, and then me and Niall will be at the back.

"I think they are with Harry and Louis. Should I go and get them?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, we have to leave in a minute." My mum replied. Brittany walked/ran out the room to get the boys. She returned a minute later and a bit out of breath.

"Got them." She said. They walked in behind her.

"Looking good Styles." Zayn said as he walked in.

"Whoa, you look amazing." Liam told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Right, come on you lot. We have to go now." My mum said. Me and Brittany picked up our flowers that consisted of the colours purple and ivory to match the dresses. We got in order and walked out the room.

The doors opened and the music started. We started walking down the aisle. It's one of the scariest things ever. Everyone's eyes were on us. I think I must have been shaking slightly because Niall the asked me in a whisper,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But everyone's staring at us." I whispered back.

"Well duh." He joked. "Just breath." He told me. I nodded. We got nearer the alter and I could see Louis staring at me with his mouth open slightly. When we made eye contact he smiled which calmed me down a lot. I smiled back. we finally got to the alter and Niall kissed my cheek before going off to stand with Harry, Liam and Zayn. My mum was sitting in the first row with Louis' mum and step-dad.

I stood in front of Louis and he kissed my cheek before we both turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Louis William Tomlinson and Erika Sienna Ariana Styles. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Erika and Louis prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. Let us turn our hearts and minds to the two before us who wish to bind their lives together, in peace, and in love, thus celebrating the beauty and joy of life.

'Traditionally, the marriage ceremony is marked by the exchange of rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love; a reminder that love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver - for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today.

"Louis, please take Bride's ring, and as you place it on the ring finger of her left hand, repeat after me: I, Louis William Tomlinson."

"I, Louis William Tomlinson." He repeated, looking at me.

"Take thee, Erika Sienna Ariana Styles." Said the minister.

"Take thee, Erika Sienna Ariana Styles."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife." He said as he put the ring on my finger.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." The minister said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse."

"For better for worse." He repeated the minister.

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer." He repeated slowly.

"In sickness and in health." The minister carried on.

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Til' death us do part."

"Til' death us do part." He finished, smiling.

"Erika, please take Groom's ring, and as you place it on the ring finger of his left hand, repeat after me: I, Erika Sienna Ariana Styles." He started.

"I, Erika Sienna Ariana Styles." I repeated.

"Take thee, Louis William Tomlinson."

"Take thee, Louis William Tomlinson."

"To be my lawful wedded Husband" He carried on.

"To be my lawful wedded Husband" I placed the ring on his finger.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." The minister said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse."

"For better for worse." I repeated.

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer." I said, smiling at Louis. He still had a smile on his face.

"In sickness and in health." The minister continued.

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish." I repeated him slowly.

"Til' death us do part."

"Til' death us do part." I finished, smiling the biggest I think I ever had.

"Dear friends and family, since Louis and Erika have thus pledged themselves in the presence of this company and they have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite their lives, I do now, by the powers vested in pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may now kiss Bride." The minister finished off. Louis smiled at me and then, being Louis, dipped me before kissing me. There was a massive cheer from everyone in the room, and a few whistles from where Niall, Harry and Liam were standing. We finally pulled apart and he pulled me up.

"I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Louis Tomlinson." The minister announced. Everyone started clapping.

After all the pictures were done outside, we all headed to the reception. There was a massive meal planned. And once that was all done, there was the after party.

It was time for our first dance. We chose 'You Are So Beautiful' by Joe Cocker. The music started and everyone moved into a circle while me and Louis moved into the middle. We started swaying to the music.

"I love you." Louis said to me.

"I love you too." I told him. He then kissed me.

After the song was over, everyone then got on the dance floor and started dancing to all the songs that came on. I, of course, had to dance with Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry. And then Brittany aswell. The rest of the night was full of dancing and alcohol, but not too much so I could still remember what happened in the morning.

In the morning, me and Louis set off for Hawaii for 2 weeks. Relaxing and getting a tan. Plus being with my new husband. Life couldn't get any better at this point. Me, my husband, and all my close friends. I love my life at this point.

* * *

**Hey guys.  
****So, it's been a while. I know I said that I wouldn't be posting on this anymore, but I've decided I will until I am told not to anymore. But these will also be on my Tumblr which is .com.  
I decided to do a bunch of one shots based on the lives of the 7 people in the story.  
So the first one was Louis and Erika's wedding. I have never written anything like this and I have no idea what they say at weddings because I haven't been to one in a while so what it says during the wedding may not be accurate because I got it off the internet.  
There will be more of these to come, and the next one will be their honeymoon.  
I hope you enjoyed it and carry on reading them. Reviews would be lovely :)  
****Much love :) xxx**


End file.
